


It's Alright

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Angst, Gen, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: for @warriorofhammerfell's prompt: Hawkmoth, chat noir, akuma!Ladybug. "You won't do it, but she'll be happy to."





	It's Alright

“Take your ring off, Chat Noir,” Hawk Moth told him, smiling in a way that sent a chill down.

Chat wanted to say something, to spit in his face and take his lady and walk away with Hawk Moth’s miraculous in his paws. But his throat was raw, and to speak would only hurt him further. The best he could do was cradle the hand with the ring to his chest and glare at the man before him.

Hawk Moth’s smile turned more cruel, a feat Chat would have thought impossible had he not witnessed it himself.

“Fine. You won’t do it, but  _she’ll_ be happy to,” he said in a mocking tone, gesturing to Ladybug. Or, what used to be her.

Her suit looked like it was melting, the black spots dripping ink to the ground, letting it pool at her feet. Her eyes were in a similar state- black and dripping. It almost looked like she was crying.

That hurt him the most, because he could feel it in is heart and soul and every fiber of his existence that she was still fighting.

“Get the ring,” Hawk Moth commanded, turning away from the two and walking towards the giant window of his lair. Chat watched him until Ladybug began to move.

“M-my lady,” Chat croaked out, wincing.

He backed up with each step she took towards him, only stopping when his back touched the wall and he could back up no more. Her movements were sluggish, like something inside her was resisting, but she continued forward to no avail.

It was slow, and painful, but she came to be in front of him, staring with those eyes that killed any light that touched them.

“Please,” he begged, searching her face for a sign, for anything that would tell him things would be okay.

She reached out and grabbed his hands, and he let her. He’d already tried fighting her earlier, and he didn’t have the strength to do it again.

Holding his hand in her own, she started to slide the ring from his finger. Just before it came off, and a flash of green turned him back into Adrien, she whispered for the first (and last) time.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

The way it sounded broke his heart, but he couldn’t ever find it in himself to blame her.

“It’s alright. We tried,” he responded, ignoring the ache in his everything. He smiled at her, and gently grabbed her face between his hands. His thumbs wiped away her ‘tears’ before he let his arms drop to his sides.

He started to slide to the floor, back still pressed against the dome’s wall as she turned away . It was getting harder to have hope for the situation, and his heart broke a little more with each step he watched her take, each step that took her further and further away from him.

There was nothing he could do but watch as the world continued to crumble alongside his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this one! Originally it was going to be a lot angstier, but ultimately I think it turned out better this way.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Reblog [here!](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/165477108314/angst-request-hawkmoth-chat-noir-akumaladybug)


End file.
